<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Из жизни щелезубов by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183225">Из жизни щелезубов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote'>Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Humor, Romance, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ирэн помогает Шерлоку в расследовании. Как умеет — так и помогает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Фик написан для команды WTF Sherlock BBC 2013. Посылаю особые лучи любви Рэт за иллюстрацию (ссылка на которую утеряна).<br/>Варнинг: секс в публичном месте (ну, что-то вроде этого...)</p><p>Выложен 22 марта 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мне нужна женщина! — громко объявил Шерлок Холмс, сидящий за столом в кабинете инспектора полиции Лестрейда, беспардонно закинув на этот стол ноги.</p><p>Инспектор подавился кофе, сержант Салли Донован выразительно округлила глаза, а брови Джона Уотсона медленно поползли в сторону затылка.</p><p>— Шерлок, — прокашлявшись, осторожно начал Лестрейд, — ты уверен, что выбрал удачное место и время для обсуждения своей личной жизни?</p><p>Детектив посмотрел на инспектора так, словно тот был амебой на предметном столике его микроскопа, внезапно обретшей дар речи.</p><p>— Лестрейд, что за чушь ты несешь? Причем здесь моя личная жизнь? Мне нужна женщина. Для прикрытия. Чтобы поймать преступника. </p><p>Джон медленно выдохнул, в процессе выдоха возвращая брови в их обычное положение, а инспектор многозначительно и с опаской покосился на Донован.</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок еще до того, как Грегори успел озвучить свою идею, — Донован не подойдет.</p><p>Салли пренебрежительно фыркнула и вздернула подбородок.</p><p>— Я бы и сама не согласилась. Да и кто вообще мог бы согласиться на…</p><p>Шерлок вскинул руку, не утруждая себя оглашением просьбы заткнуться вслух. Лестрейд выразительно зыркнул на Салли. На несколько секунд в кабинете воцарилась напряженная тишина.</p><p>— Именно! — наконец радостно вскрикнул Шерлок и решительно кинулся к двери кабинета. Притормозив на пороге, он обернулся, смерил взглядом инспектора, затем — сержанта Донован, а потом, ткнув пальцем в Лестрейда, не терпящим возражений тоном сообщил: — А с Донован пойдешь ты, — и окончательно скрылся за дверью.</p><p>— Шерлок! — запоздало окрикнул его Джон.</p><p>— Джон, ты мне сегодня больше не понадобишься, — раздался голос детектива из коридора. — Увидимся вечером, — и, почему-то после паузы, рассеянно добавил: — Возможно.</p><p> </p><p>— С чего ты решил, что я соглашусь? — Ирэн Адлер слегка подалась вперед, не сводя взгляда с мистера Холмса. Он сидел напротив нее на диване в позе «я чувствую себя здесь как дома». Это зрелище, вне сомнения, радовало глаз. Поскольку означало, что Шерлок ей — удивительное дело — доверяет. То же самое, даже в большей степени, означало и его щедрое предложение. Безусловно, он именно так это и расценивал — как щедрое предложение. Но Ирэн не была бы собой, если бы сразу согласилась. </p><p>Шерлок изобразил легкое недоумение и дернул плечом:</p><p>— Тебе нравятся детективные истории.</p><p>— И детективы, — с усмешкой добавила она. — Шерлок, ты же понимаешь, что на этом… мероприятии я могу встретить кого-нибудь из своих… старых знакомых.</p><p>— Это было бы очень кстати: нам нужно как можно правдоподобнее влиться в общество гостей.</p><p>— Шеерлоок… — Ирэн картинно вздохнула. — Даже ты мог бы понять, что это чревато крайне неловкими ситуациями. Очень неловкими.</p><p>— Ох, ради бога! Я не верю, что тебя можно поставить в неловкую ситуацию.</p><p>— Спасибо за комплимент.</p><p>— Не стоит благодарности. О безопасности тебе теперь тоже ни к чему беспокоиться.</p><p>— Да уж, скорее о том, как этой «безопасности» избежать, — хмыкнула Ирэн.</p><p>Шерлок поджал губу и сразу стал похож на маленького капризного ребенка. Которого ужасно утомляет чрезмерная опека взрослых. </p><p>— Да ладно тебе, — искренне попыталась успокоить его Ирэн, — это же мне достается двойная порция внимания твоего милейшего брата: профессионального и личного. </p><p>Шерлок поджал губу еще сильнее и шумно вздохнул. Ну да, конечно. Это все равно имеет отношение к нему. Раз уж она сама имеет к нему отношение.</p><p>— Он просто о тебе беспокоится, — пожала Ирэн плечами. Шерлок скривился:</p><p>— Вот только ты не пытайся изображать моего семейного психолога. Мне вполне хватает Джона.</p><p>— Ладно, ладно. С утешениями у меня сегодня не задалось. Да и черт с ними… Когда там состоится твое ужасно светское мероприятие, под завязку напичканное опасными похитителями драгоценностей?</p><p>Шерлок удовлетворенно хмыкнул:</p><p>— Послезавтра.</p><p>— Отлично. Всегда мечтала посмотреть на тебя в смокинге.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Несколько лет обучения в Бартсе, — не без сарказма думал Джон, расставляя бокалы на подносе, — годы медицинской практики — и, наконец, слава Шерлоку Холмсу, я получил работу официанта на светской вечеринке!» Он, насколько мог аккуратно, подхватил поднос и отправился в обход по залу, полному дорого и шикарно одетых людей. Лестрейд и Донован уже были здесь. Инспектору, на взгляд Джона, очень даже шел его костюм, хотя тот явно чувствовал себя в нем слегка не в своей тарелке. Да и Салли выглядела прекрасно. Она, конечно, была порядочной стервой, эта Салли, но симпатичной стервой, будем честными. </p><p>Шерлок опаздывал. Точнее, как подозревал Джон, опаздывала мисс Адлер, а Шерлок бесился по этому поводу. Также Джон подозревал, что это — очередной раунд «битвы титанов», как он уже давно именовал ее про себя. Прошлый раунд закончился тем, что его друг, во искупление последствий позапрошлого раунда, попытался сходить с Ирэн в Ковент-Гарден, но трагически и безнадежно опоздал из-за очередного подвернувшегося дела. Мисс Адлер, конечно, ни за что не смогла бы так это оставить, и теперь, видимо, устраивала Шерлоку демонстративное опоздание на его расследование. </p><p>Пятнадцать минут. Еще можно надеяться, что катастрофы не случится, и они явятся вдвоем. Потому что если Шерлок явится один… и очень злой… Очень. Злой. Это явно будет не самый лучший вечер в жизни Джона Уотсона. И Грегори Лестрейда. И Салли Донован. И некоторых других присутствующих здесь людей. О, а вот и они!</p><p>Увидев пару, вальяжно вплывающую в зал, Джон с трудом подавил в себе желание схватить с подноса ближайший бокал и сделать из него солидный глоток. Это было… красиво. Нет, не так: это было одно из самых впечатляющих зрелищ, которые ему доводилось видеть за последнее время. То есть, он, конечно, ожидал, что Шерлок будет в смокинге, а она — в вечернем платье, и все такое прочее, но, черт побери… Кажется, они собирались явиться вдвоем, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания? Так вот: они его очень даже привлекали! </p><p>Джон, как можно естественнее, продефилировал по залу в сторону Лестрейда и Донован. Судя по их слегка оторопелым лицам, они тоже успели оценить вновь прибывших. А судя по невозмутимо-непроницаемым лицам вновь прибывших, они все-таки успели поругаться. Джон бы не удивился, если бы узнал, что, изящно придерживая Шерлока под локоть, Ирэн весьма болезненно впилась ему в руку ногтями.</p><p>Когда Джон подошел к полицейским, стоящим в углу, Грег уставился на него с немым вопросом.</p><p>— Возьми бокал, — намекнул Джон. Инспектор послушно взял и даже отпил, но пялиться не перестал. «Ну и что ему сказать? — мрачно подумал Джон. — Грегори, помнишь, ты фотографировал на телефон Шерлока, накачанного наркотой? Так вот, это сделала она. Да, они так развлекаются. Да, почти все время. Нет, это нормально». К счастью, отвечать ему не пришлось, потому что впечатляющая парочка уже успела подойти к ним. Шерлок критически оглядел всех присутствующих и слегка кивнул, удовлетворившись результатами «маскировки». Ирэн обворожительно улыбнулась. Представлять ее Шерлок, видимо, посчитал излишним.</p><p>— Шерлок, ты, хм… — инспектор замялся, пытаясь сформулировать свои ощущения от внешнего вида детектива, — причесался…</p><p>Буйные кудри мистера Холмса действительно были приведены в нечто, что, если не придираться слишком сильно, вполне можно было назвать порядком. Шерлок смерил Лестрейда пренебрежительным взглядом. Салли между тем с пристальным вниманием изучала спутницу «фрика». «Ох, пожалуйста, Донован, просто промолчи! Тебе же будет лучше», — заботливо подумал Джон. Но Салли не умела читать мысли, а потому в высшей степени разумному совету доктора не вняла.</p><p>— Все-таки умудрился раздобыть себе спутницу? — ехидно поинтересовалась Донован. — Даже интересно, где ты ее нашел… Он что, заплатил вам?</p><p>Джон прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул. «Зря, Салли, очень зря». В подтверждение этого тезиса Ирэн одарила сержанта Донован взглядом настолько ледяным, что та вполне могла бы покрыться изморозью. </p><p>— Кто это, дорогой? — с явным нажимом на слове «дорогой» проворковала Ирэн, обратившись к Шерлоку.</p><p>— Сержант Донован, — ровным тоном справочного бюро ответил Шерлок. Но Джону показалось, что уголок его губы дернулся в усмешке.</p><p>— Сержант… Хм, интересно, — произнесла мисс Адлер с интонацией, которую Джон назвал бы «плотоядной», доведись ему писать об этом в своем блоге. — У нее проблемы с личной жизнью?</p><p>— Она спит с криминалистом, — все тем же тоном отрапортовал Шерлок. — Довольно регулярно.</p><p>— Хороший криминалист?</p><p>Шерлок презрительно фыркнул.</p><p>— Так я и думала. Сержант Донован, позвольте дать вам совет… — Салли открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Ирэн невозмутимо продолжила: — Вы симпатичная женщина. Да, вполне симпатичная, — кивнула Ирэн, бесцеремонно уставившись Салли в район декольте. — Не разменивайтесь на плохих криминалистов. Это дурно сказывается на самочувствии, — мисс Адлер выдержала короткую театральную паузу, — и на характере. В жизни надо выбирать только лучшее, — она перевела взгляд с груди Донован на Шерлока и поплотнее ухватила его под руку. — Впрочем, лучшее обычно занято.</p><p>Видимо, на этом посчитав свою торжественную речь оконченной, Ирэн окинула взглядом зал и потянула Шерлока за локоть.</p><p>— О, Мелинда! Пойдем, я вас познакомлю. Она тебе не понравится, потому что она совершеннейшая идиотка. Но мы должны производить впечатление обычных гостей, а не стоять тут столбом. Обещаю недолго терзать тебя ее обществом.</p><p>Инспектор Лестрейд, некоторое время посозерцав спины удаляющихся мистера Холмса и мисс Адлер, повернулся к Джону с еще более вопросительным взглядом, чем вначале. Сержант Донован никуда оборачиваться не стала, похоже, впав в легкий ступор. Джон молча улыбнулся с самым невинным выражением лица, пожал плечами — и тоже направился к другим гостям.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ирэн получала явное удовольствие от всего происходящего и даже не думала это скрывать. Шерлок Холмс и светский прием. В этом было что-то… одновременно нелепое и очень эротичное.</p><p>— Когда ты последний раз участвовал в чем-то подобном?</p><p>— В тринадцать лет, — ответил Шерлок с мрачной гримасой, призванной продемонстрировать, что он и дальше с удовольствием воздерживался бы от участия в чем-то подобном, если бы не работа. — На редкость бессмысленное времяпровождение.</p><p>— Здесь можно узнать много интересного о людях и завести полезные знакомства, — философски заметила Ирэн. Шерлок многозначительно вздохнул и промолчал. — Ох, неужели? Мистер Ланкастер! Нет, с ним мы не пойдем общаться. Он меня недолюбливает: я спала с его женой.</p><p>— Полагаю, если мы проведем здесь еще полчаса, ты успеешь перезнакомить меня со всеми своими бывшими любовниками и клиентами. Хотя нет… Нам чисто физически понадобится намного больше времени, если уделять каждому хотя бы пятнадцать секунд.</p><p>— Ты что, ревнуешь? — ехидно поинтересовалась Ирэн. Шерлок посмотрел на нее с видом настолько оскорбленным, как будто она только что обвинила его в единоличной организации Холокоста.</p><p>— Потанцуем? — неожиданно сменив тему, спросила Ирэн. Шерлок нахмурился и уставился на нее с недоумением.</p><p>— У меня закончились знакомые, — пожала она плечами. — А нам все еще нужно маскироваться. Так будет довольно удобно наблюдать за всем залом. Ну и… да, мне просто хочется с тобой потанцевать. Вряд ли мне представится другая возможность в ближайшем будущем. </p><p>Шерлок хмыкнул, но все же протянул Ирэн руку и повел ее на середину зала.</p><p>— Так в чем, ты говоришь, — положив руку ему на плечо, поинтересовалась она, — проблема с поимкой этого парня?</p><p>— В том, что в полиции работают идиоты, — ответил Шерлок, обхватывая ее за талию.</p><p>— Очевидно, — согласилась Ирэн, позволяя ему вести и отметив, что получается у него довольно изящно. И мягко. — А подробнее?</p><p>— Они уже два раза упустили его прямо из-под носа, — Шерлок, не тратя много времени на прелюдии, увлек ее в сложное и впечатляющее па, и не подумав сбиться с темпа своей речи. — Вор всегда действует по одной схеме: приходит на вечеринки в частных домах — и, пока все заняты развлечениями и до него никому нет дела, обчищает сейфы.</p><p>— Не слишком затейливо, — Ирэн сделала шаг вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними до нуля. </p><p>— Именно, — Шерлок не дал ей перехватить инициативу, совершив очередной неожиданный разворот. — Но они не в состоянии вычислить и поймать его до того, как он смоется с награбленным.</p><p>— Кстати, твои полицейские опять на нас смотрят, — уведомила Ирэн, послушно следуя за ним. </p><p>— Тебя это беспокоит? — поворот, три шага, поворот, наклон — и взгляд в глаза, практически соприкоснувшись кончиками носов.</p><p>— Меня это забавляет, — еще немного сократить расстояние, остановившись за секунду до того, как встретятся их губы. — Кажется, сегодня ты перевернул их представления о себе.</p><p>— Меня не волнуют их представления обо мне, — Шерлок слегка скривил рот и резко дернул ее вверх, а затем, отпустив руку, отправил Ирэн в головокружительный полет — чтобы подхватить почти у самого пола.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, — она улыбнулась. Это было хорошо. Да, безусловно, очень хорошо. Почти секс. А в чем-то даже лучше. Шерлок резко вскинул голову:</p><p>— Он поднимается наверх.</p><p>— Ага. По левой лестнице, — кивнула Ирэн. Брови мистера Холмса на секунду взметнулись вверх, а в глазах промелькнуло одобрение. </p><p>«Мисс Адлер получает бонус за внимательность», — подумала Ирэн, пока Шерлок возвращал ее в вертикальное положение. Найдя взглядом Джона, он коротко кивнул в направлении лестницы, а потом снова повернулся к ней:</p><p>— Подожди здесь.</p><p>— Ну уж нет! Ты притащил меня сюда — а теперь хочешь, чтобы я пропустила все веселье?</p><p>— Ладно, идем, — согласился Шерлок и ухватил ее за руку, все же бросив короткий неодобрительный взгляд на высоченные каблуки ее туфель.</p><p>— Я умею фантастически быстро перемещаться на шпильках. Спорим, мы окажемся на месте раньше Джона и, тем более, раньше твоих друзей из Ярда?</p><p> </p><p>Когда Лейстрейд, Донован и доктор Уотсон поднялись на второй этаж, они обнаружили Шерлока, стоящего посреди коридора с выражением почти детской обиды на лице.</p><p>— Он ошибся дверью, — шепотом сообщил Шерлок и скорчил еще более обиженную гримасу. — Вы — идиоты, которые не могут поймать другого идиота, который не в состоянии правильно запомнить расположение комнат в доме, который собирается ограбить!</p><p>— И что мы будем делать дальше? — озадаченно поинтересовался инспектор.</p><p>Шерлок вздохнул и закатил глаза. </p><p>— Очевидно, — с сарказмом в голосе ответил он, — ждать, пока наш вор осознает свою ошибку. Если мы хотим взять его с поличным. Нам нужно спря…</p><p>Договорить он не успел, потому что ручка двери одной из комнат начала медленно поворачиваться: на осознание ошибки у преступника ушло не слишком много времени. Полицейские и Джон, стоявшие дальше от двери, успели быстро отступить в боковой коридор. А вот Шерлоку с Ирэн деваться было некуда: слишком мало времени, их точно увидят. Мисс Адлер успела сориентироваться первой. Решительно ухватив детектива за рукав, она увлекла его в небольшую нишу в стене прямо у себя за спиной. «Здесь слишком мало места, он все равно нас заме…» — успел подумать Шерлок, прежде чем рука Ирэн обвила его за шею, а ее губы прижались к его губам в очень настойчивом поцелуе. «Логично», — подумал Шерлок и положил ладонь ей на бедро.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поначалу Грегори Лестрейд вовсе не понял, что происходит, и, в который раз за вечер, обернулся к Джону с вопиющим недоумением на лице. Доктор был единственным в мире человеком, способным объяснить хотя бы часть странных действий, совершаемых его другом. Но Джон, в который раз за вечер, ничего не ответил, только вытаращил глаза и развел руками. Инспектор снова посмотрел на детектива и его спутницу (черт, он даже не знает, как ее зовут!) — и почувствовал, что, кажется, краснеет. Потому что в данный момент времени нога этой женщины, благодаря очень (очень, очень!) высокому разрезу на платье обнаженная до самой кружевной резинки чулка, обвивала (обвивала?!) бедра Шерлока, а ладонь Шерлока медленно, но уверенно скользила по этой ноге вверх. А потом вниз. А потом опять вверх. Господи, он что, действительно на это смотрит?!</p><p>Окончательно смутившись, инспектор отвернулся и взглянул на Салли. Та следила за происходящим с видом, с которым, наверное, смотрят научно-популярные передачи о повадках каких-нибудь редких и необычных животных. Богомолов, например. Или пираний. Или щелезубов. Грег понятия не имел, как выглядят щелезубы, но слово было очень странное. Похоже, до сегодняшнего дня сержант Донован была уверена, что Шерлок Холмс не способен на подобные действия физиологически.</p><p>Между тем открывшаяся было дверь очень медленно и осторожно закрылась обратно. Услышав это, Шерлок на секунду прервался, о чем-то задумавшись, а потом вернулся к своему занятию с еще большим внешним энтузиазмом, предусмотрительно переместившись губами в район правого плеча Ирэн, чтобы улучшить себе боковой обзор. Спустя некоторое время дверь приоткрылась снова. В этот момент мисс Адлер ожесточенно вцепилась Шерлоку в волосы и издала томный протяжный стон. У инспектора Лестрейда больше не оставалось никаких сомнений в том, что он покраснел. К тому же у него возникло весьма неожиданное ощущение, что он где-то слышал этот стон раньше. Заставившее его покраснеть еще сильнее.</p><p>Наконец вор, уверенный, что поглощенная друг другом парочка совершенно не обращает на него внимания, мягко и почти бесшумно ступая, прокрался в соседнюю комнату. Как только он покинул коридор, Шерлок, моментально оторвавшись от Ирэн, коротко выдохнул, одернул пиджак и повернулся к остальным.</p><p>— Инспектор, — невозмутимо поинтересовался детектив, — вы так и будете пялиться на меня? Или мы все-таки пойдем и арестуем преступника?</p><p> </p><p>— Расследования — это очень сексуально, — сообщила Ирэн, внезапно образовавшись за плечом Джона Уотсона.</p><p>— Мкгхм… Да уж, пожалуй, — согласился Джон. — Особенно с твоим участием.</p><p>— О, спасибо! — она явно выглядела польщенной. — Шерлок!</p><p>— Что? — Шерлок нехотя оторвался от пространных объяснений Лестрейду того, какие именно улики связывают преступника с предыдущими ограблениями.</p><p>— Могу поспорить, ты никогда не пробовал заниматься любовью на месте преступления.</p><p>— Я работаю, — с неприкрытым раздражением огрызнулся Шерлок и скорчил мину, должную отразить всю глубину его сложных и, безусловно, неприятных чувств по поводу реплики Ирэн. Вышло весьма убедительно.</p><p>— Хорошо-хорошо, я подожду, — примирительно согласилась мисс Адлер и заинтересованно посмотрела на Салли. — О, сержант Донован! Скажите, а вы со своим плохим криминалистом никогда не пробовали заняться сексом на месте преступления?</p><p>— Нет, — не оборачиваясь, отчеканила Донован, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом лица.</p><p>— И зря. Это должно быть очень… возбуждающе.</p><p>Салли нервно дернула головой, скривилась и отошла к паре стоящих неподалеку констеблей, явно не желая продолжать эту увлекательную беседу. Ирэн пожала плечами и принялась скучающе пинать стену носком туфли, ожидая окончания беседы Шерлока с инспектором.</p><p>— Ты все-таки закончил работать? — поинтересовалась она, когда Шерлок наконец подошел к ней с Джоном.</p><p>— На сегодня, определенно, да.</p><p>— Отлично. Так вот, секс на месте преступления… — Шерлок с самым искренним недоумением, на которое только был способен, склонил голову на бок. — Ты все еще должен мне за Ковент-Гарден.</p><p>— Я согласился с тобой танцевать.</p><p>— Это было во время расследования. Не засчитано. И коридор тоже.</p><p>Шерлок обернулся к Джону, всем своим видом выражая обреченность и нехватку дружеской поддержки. Тот попытался сохранить серьезное лицо, но, не сдержавшись, расплылся в улыбке:</p><p>— Ты действительно должен за Ковент-Гарден. Ничего не поделать.</p><p>Шерлок сокрушенно вздохнул, выдержал задумчивую паузу и, наконец, сообщил:</p><p>— Третья дверь налево.</p><p>— Как удобно, — мурлыкнула Ирэн, обняв его за талию, — что ты выучил расположение комнат в доме наизусть.</p><p> </p><p>— Куда это они? — поинтересовался подошедший инспектор, когда за мистером Холмсом и мисс Адлер захлопнулась дверь.</p><p>— Секс на месте преступления, — буркнул Джон себе под нос и уставился в потолок.</p><p>— Они что, серьезно собрались?..</p><p>— А ты как думаешь? </p><p>— Мммм… — глухо промычал инспектор и приложил ладонь ко лбу, потирая пальцами виски. В голове снова некстати всплыл проклятый стон. Теперь он наконец вспомнил, где именно его слышал. Никаких выводов из этого факта Грегори благоразумно предпочел не делать.</p><p>Тут молча наблюдавшая за происходящим Донован все-таки не выдержала.</p><p>— Ты должен это прекратить, — решительно подойдя к Лестрейду, потребовала она.</p><p>Тот уставился на нее с изрядным удивлением.</p><p>— Ты хочешь, чтобы я вломился в комнату и потребовал у них прекратить… кхм… прямо сейчас?..</p><p>— О, господи! — раздраженно всплеснула руками Донован. — Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил это все. Сначала он притаскивается на расследования сам, потом притаскивает с собой доктора, а теперь еще и… это.</p><p>Лестрейд помолчал, заложив руки в карманы и обдумывая случившееся.</p><p>— Салли, — наконец сказал он, — мы ведь поймали преступника, верно? Так что тебе еще нужно? — сержант Донован очень возмущенно вздохнула и поджала губу. — Закончи с протоколом побыстрее, пожалуйста. Я бы хотел приехать домой до полуночи.</p><p> </p><p>— А правда, где он ее нашел? — спросил инспектор Джона, когда Салли, пылая гневом, вернулась к констеблям.</p><p>— Ты не поверишь… — улыбнувшись, ответил Джон.</p><p>— В случае Шерлока я готов поверить практически во что угодно, — вздохнул инспектор. — Да уж… Прекрасная пара.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>